pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Pikmin wars!
Okay im going to start a small and simple pikmin wars game here. THE RULES 1. New member policy (Noobs): For each war topic, you must ask to enter. For the original war topic, you must be invited. On all others, you can post and ask in unless otherwise stated. 2. Don't make more than 2 outposts/fortifications (plus HQ, so one base and two sub bases MAX!!!) 3. Don't copy other peoples ideas unless it is something very very very common such as recon (be creative people; If we keep stealing ideas the game will go nowhere.) 4. No 2 HQs in the same area unless they are allies until each area has been used up. Then only 2 can be in each area (enemies or not). They must be far away from each other though. Outposts can be anywhere except directly adjacent an enemy HQ. All HQs must be in places in the actual Pikmin video game unless otherwise stated by the members of that war. 5. No outrageous numbers of troops or outrageous attacks leading to huge casualties on the victums side unless the victim states it or agrees to it (otherwise this would end in 2 posts). 6. No outrageous counter-attacks (small ones are ok, but do not come up with a full proof counter attack to someone's master plan, that would suck) 7. Keep it real and believable. (the most important rule.) 8. STOP ARGUING. If someone messes up on something. POLITELY correct them. If someone creates unrealism POLITELY make suggestions: If someone presents a fallacy (something wrong or contradictory to something else) that someone else has made, the accused person must change and fix the problem or explain why it is okay. 8a. If someone continues to argue a point persistently, they will be ignored. 8b. Remember, it is better to just drop the argument and take back the move (even if it makes sense to you) than arguing over it for several posts. 8c. Rule 8 includes keeping it realistic and if someone messes up on their battle plan. (Like if someone attacks a back way when there isn't one) then they must take it back. If, however, it is too big a move to simply take back, the attacker who made the fallacy can ask the victim if it is ok to keep the attack. Victims, though you have full power to ignore the fallacy, be reasonable and consider that the other person put time into their post that will most likely have to be deleted. Everyone knows how much that sucks. 9. Remember number 8! 10. Remember number 8! 11. No vulgar. This includes curse words, God's name in vain, H E double hockey sticks, and any other language that is all around not worth saying. 12. If you invent a new creature or ship part/equipment that is in your army, make sure its abilities match its size or whatever and aren't ridiculous. (Such as making a pikmin type that can destroy anything by looking at it, or a huge blob that can consume an enemy's base, or a gun that can destroy the whole planet, and, yes, a huge self-destructing nuke statue of a pikmin is outrageous). 13. Each person/force/army/group is only allowed to have 1 project going at a time. Sub-projects may be in greater numbers but must be kept to a small number. Sub projects are only those that include building something small and/or simple such as a wall or collecting supplies. Anything else is a major project. Just use good judgement on which is which. 14. This rule is the "Life Saver" rule. It will save the topic from self-destruction: LIGHTEN UP!?!?!?!?! Remember that this topic is for our enjoyment. 15.Each member of the war may only post one "LOG" post per day. A few additional rules: 1. Post all the things you have at the end of the each log. 2. Choose your commander, he will be a hocotatian captian. 3. start with 75 pikmin, 25 of of red blue and yelllow, You must hunt that day to get pikmin, you can build pellet farms to get ten extra a day, these dont cost materials. ---- Location: Forest of hope landing site Commander: Captian zero day1 log: Today I Crash landed on the pikmin planet, and decided to start my base up in a area known as forest of hope, my base is at the landing site. I dont know how long I will be here, but I hope I can repair my ship soon. I wonder if anyone other hocotatians know about this planet and me. I geuss it doesnt really matter, just have to repair my ship. I decicded to build a pellet farm to increase -End log- "Well. can you get anybody to help me?" "Sorry zero, Theres just not anybody left willing to do it, youll have to make do." Offense: 120(pikmin army) total: 120 Defense: 0 total: 10 Economy: 0(Pellet farm) total:30 25 red pikmin 25 blue pikmin 25 yellow pikmin Projects Pellet farm-0%/100% pecent sub projects gather 100 white sticks-0%/100% gather 20 black stone- 0%/100% Face the wrath of Wrath! 18:11, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Not the right place for this Despite being a forum, this is fan content, and belongs on a different wikia. I apologize for the inconvenience, but the forums are meant for discussions that seem inappropriate to discuss on a talk page or blog. --Thenewguy34 19:24, May 2, 2012 (UTC) *Sighs* could you please make a place for it then? 19:27, May 2, 2012 (UTC) ----